Better Read The News Now And Then OBAMA
by user Jaxhawk Obama Needs To Do His Homework http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RoJqRqhjAcI/AAAAAAAABFU/vgcg7WOgSGw/s1600-h/images.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RoJqR6hjAdI/AAAAAAAABFc/rMwC4FrElB8/s1600-h/Iran-Israel_SM.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RoJqR6hjAeI/AAAAAAAABFk/fPWE10MSoSw/s1600-h/lebanon_va.gif A recent poll by one of our major disinformation news agencies alleged that American youth from age 17-26 plan to vote for either Hillary Clinton or Barrack Obama in the 2008 presidential election by a margin of over 70%. If this is true and they actually show up to vote they will demonstrate once again that they really don't know anymore about the person they are voting for than at least one candidate knows about one of the most important issues in the Middle East. During a recent statement regarding the meeting in Sharm el-Sherkh to discuss resolving the issue of Palestinian "Statehood". Prime Minister Olmert of Israel, King Abdulla, President Mubarak of Egypt and Palestinian representatives Mohammoud Abbas and P.M. Salam Fayyad were in attendence. The United States was not represented at this meeting and was noted by Obama in the following quote: "The absence of U.S. leadership in the past has helped open the door to extremism in the West Bank and Gaza. Direct U.S. presidential leadership is needed now to ensure the Europeans maintain their isolation of Hamas; to press Egypt to do everything possible to prevent arms smuggling into Gaza; and, to get other Arab states to provide political support to President Abbas and Prime Minister Fayyad and humanitarian aid to Gazans that does not flow through Hamas institutions. "We need to help these moderate leaders demonstrate that they can deliver for their people. Israel and the Palestinian Authority can work together to improve the security of their people, and we can help by ensuring a resumption of aid, improved security cooperation, a renewed negotiating process, and help reforming Fatah and the Palestinian Authority. "This moment is an opportunity to let Palestinians know that we will work toward the goal of achieving a viable, democratic Palestinian state in the West Bank and Gaza living side by side with Israel and peace and security, but that this goal can only be achieved through acceptance of Israel and a commitment to non-violence. Obama should check his in box for news more often. If he did he would be reminded that President Bush has done the following things to aid in forming a Palestinian State much to the Shagrin of those of us who believe if you give terrorists an inch they will take a mile or More! (1) became the first American president to officially support a Palestinian state (2) gave a major policy address outlining a new process to achieve it, notwithstanding the collapse of the Oslo process, (3) convinced the U.N., E.U. and Russia to formally endorse the process, in the form of a Road Map with specific phases and timelines, (4) got both Israel and the Palestinians to formally commit themselves to the three-phase plan, (5) negotiated a disengagement deal under which Israel (whose Phase I obligation was only to dismantle certain post-2000 "outposts") dismantled every settlement in Gaza and totally withdrew its forces from the area, to give the Palestinians the chance to demonstrate their ability to live "side by side in peace and security,"TM (6) insisted as part of the deal that Israel also withdraw from settlements in the West Bank to demonstrate that the disengagement process would not end with Gaza, (7) assisted the Palestinians in holding their first truly contested election, giving them the opportunity to vote among competing parties and freely choose their leaders, and (8) greatly increased American humanitarian aid to the Palestinians both before and after those elections. Obama like most Democrats opens mouth and inserts foot in an attempt to further his appeal to those who believe what he says no matter if it is the truth or just another politician spewing out lies to the uninformed. In this way he is a lot like his Senate opponent Hillary Clinton. A liar who wouldn't know the truth if it was directly in front of her! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 27, 2007 Category: BUSH OBAMA PALESTINIANS ISRAEL Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.